


Double Trouble

by talinatera



Series: Adventures through Detroit [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of cussing, minor nine/lilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: “I cannot believe you two. Every time I turn around I feel like I'm dealing with another of your messes.” Fowler glared at Connor and Gavin.“I apologize Captain.” Connor said, hands clasped behind his back, as hie LED spun a cool blue. “The situation got out of hand. Something I should have expected-”“Connor, no- you can't guess how they're going to react.” Gavin snapped finally pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against with his arms crossed. “Fowler- the chick went psycho. It was amazing Connor or I didn't get shot.” He tapped his finger against the captains desk for emphasis. “What ever the FBI say, is a lie.”“What ever the FBI says, has more power than what two detective's say.” Fowler growled. “And honestly with your track record, it's not hard for them to sound believable.”“So what- we're just gonna bend over and let the FBI-”“Gavin.” Connor said, his voice a warning.The detective clicked his tongue but pushed away from the desk and stepped back next to Connor. “So what do they want?” Fowler made a face and glanced at Connor. “Fuck. No.” Gavin said as Connor's LED flashed yellow.“Surely you do not mean-”“They want you Connor."





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people!  
This is the next major installment to the 'Adventures through Detroit' series.  
All previous stories in this series have been able to be read on their own with little confusion. I feel this one you need to have read 'Undercover Fun' to understand what all is going on with the characters at this point.  
There are established relationships all over the place, and references to the previous major installment as well, and though you could enjoy the over all story from this point, you might have a more enjoyable time if you at least read the last few chapters of 'Undercover Fun' as that really helps set up this story.  
What ever you decide thank you so much for stopping by to read!

“What are we dealing with?” Gavin asked Chris as he finished up his coffee and dumped it in a trash bin. He hated the mall on a good day, now he was having to come up here to work a case? At one something in the morning? He wasn't a happy camper at the moment. He and Connor had come straight from a club where they had been enjoying some personal time, and so were still dressed in their dance attire. With every glance Chris gave him, Gavin became more and more aware that he might want to start wearing something other than a hoodie and jeans to work. Maybe.

“An ST200. She's just like the others, actively attacking the humans, shoving the androids aside if they try and get in the way.”

“An ST200?” Connor asked, as his LED blinked yellow. A picture of Chloe flashed through his mind as they walked through the mall towards the ice skating rink in the middle of the building. “What's the name of the android?”

“Her friends say her name's Elizabeth.”

“Are her friends still here?”

“Yes. They've been the only ones so far to get the android to calm down at all.”

“Do we know what set her off?”

“No. Not yet at least. Her friends say they'd just gotten out of a late movie, and she seemed to just- snap or something like it.” Chris shrugged. “Think you can do your thing here Connor?”

“Only if the android is able to listen and comprehend what I'm saying... or even has the desire to.” Connor's LED flickered to red as they came around the corner and he saw the scene in front of them.

“Oh hell...” Chris breathed as they looked at the scene in front of them.

“I take it this wasn't how you left it?” There were now two casualties and Elizabeth was crouching between the two bodies.

“Not at all.” Chris said mouth agape as he looked at the android on the ice rink.

“What the fuck happened?” Gavin asked one of the other officers.

“We tried to stop her- she seemed to have calmed down, so Walker thought maybe he could go up and cuff her, stop her from doing any more damage...” He looked like he was about to be sick, “but the moment he walked towards her she seemed to snap and made to grab for him.”

“Who's the other casualty?” Gavin asked as Connor started to get ready to approach the android.

“A civilian. She had been over there-” He pointed to where a group of them huddled together in a restaurant, “But when she saw officer Walker go down... she freaked out and tried to make a run for it.”

“Shit.” Gavin shook his head as he glanced towards Connor. “Careful, alright?”

“Understood Detective.” Connor kept his eyes trained on the android that sat in the middle of the rink, blood pooled around her. “Hello Elizabeth.” He started.

Her head shot up and Connor noted her eyes were flickering between the android ones, and the human ones. He wondered if she was sick, or had caught a virus of some kind.

_'Oh now there's an idea. What if she has caught a virus? What do you think would happen then?'_ Connor shoved the voice in his head to one side. He didn't have time to deal with it at the moment.

“How do you know my name?” She asked, her voice wavering.

“Your friends- they're worried about you Elizabeth.” He continued his slow walk towards her, trying to keep his movements smooth and slow. “Why are you doing this Elizabeth?”

“I don't- I don't want to-” She looked around her and Connor noted that tears were falling down her face and he frowned. “I didn't mean-” She frowned and looked back to Connor. “How do you know my name?”

He frowned and slowed his walking. She'd just asked that question... “Your friends. They're worried about you Elizabeth." He repeated slowly. "Why don't you come with me and we can see them again?”

Her head twitched to the side, hands following suite, and Connor saw what was about to happen a fraction of a second too late. She grabbed the gun from officer Walker's holster and pointed it directly at Connor. “Don't come any closer!” She shouted.

He stopped his walking forward and motioned for the commotion behind him to calm down, mentally shooting off a text to Gavin to not do anything rash yet. A soft 'fuck' from behind him was the only confirmation he got that Gavin received it. “Elizabeth, what are you doing?” He quirked a brow slowly as he watched the gun shake in her hand.

“I- I don't- I don't know!” Tears continued to stream down her face as her eyes seemed to settle on the human version, the gun lowering slightly, “I don't understand what's happening-”

“What do you remember?” Connor asked as he started forwards again. “What's the last thing you remember?”

“I- I had just gotten out of a movie. It was really good, I wanted to see it again...” She sniffed and Connor watched as her eyes started to shift back to the android version. “Then- then my head started to... started to _hurt_.” She looked to him, eyes wide, “It hurt! It was something I'd never experienced before- Then, then I- I-”

“Elizabeth-” He heard a commotion behind him but he didn't pay it any attention.

But Elizabeth noticed the commotion and what ever she saw, seemed to make her flip. Her eyes shifted back to the androids and the gun was leveled at Connor again. “I said to stop!” She fired off a shot and Connor grimaced as he ducked to one side.

“You need to stop. Let me help you.”

“HeLp Me?” Her head lolled to one side as a smirk took over her face, while her voice seemed to waver between her voice and something deeper. “Oh ConNor. THere's nO helPinG Me.” She fired another shot off towards him as she got to her feet, red smeared all over her. “ThIs iS oNly tHe begiNnIng!” She shouted. “rA9 hAs sPokeN tO Me!” She pointed to her head, with a breathy laugh, “EveN nOw I cAn hEar hiM. I uNderStanD whAt iS tO cOme!”

“What are you talking about?” Connor was getting ready to grapple her to the ground. They needed to take her in, he needed to understand what she was talking about. Why the inflection in her voice pulled at his memory, files he felt where buried under months of other data. 

“rA9 iS-” Another gun went off and her head snapped back, the gun falling from her grasp. Connors LED went bright red as he watched the android seem to freeze in place a moment before she crumbled to the ground in a heap. Screams echoed inside the mall as civilians started to scramble to get out of there.

Connor clicked his tongue as he looked at the now dead body of Elizabeth and walked up to her. “Oh Elizabeth...” He dipped his fingers into the Thirium that was trickling down her forehead and ran a quick analysis of it getting her basic information from it. Then he peeled his skin back connecting with her and frowning as he found traces of something familiar... but before he could look further into it his hand was yanked from the android and he was thrown to the floor. Had he had his gun with him, it would have been in his hands and pointed at the new attacker. Luckily for the FBI agent he did not. 

“You back off.” Connor frowned as he quickly took in an FBI agent was in front of him. “I don't need you contaminating the damn crime scene.”

“Excuse me-”

“Don't you fucking touch him again!” Gavin was still at the line where Connor had left him, but he'd been keeping an eye on the android and was now thoroughly pissed off that anyone would touch Connor like that. “You hear me asswipe?!”

Connor held up a hand to try and stop Gavin from yelling more as he picked himself up off the ground. “I was unaware that the FBI had taken over-”

“We had this case ten minutes ago. What were you doing trying to talk her down?”

Connor finally recognized that voice right as his face analysis confirmed it. “Agent Perkins.” He said barely hiding his disapproval. “I was doing my job. Something that was working until the commotion that happened, I assume with your arrival.”

“Well you know what happens when you assume anything.” The agent sniffed as he looked at the three corpses. “Such a waste.” He said with a sigh. “We'll be taking the bodies to our morgues. I assume you already took a sample?”

Connor sighed and schooled his face into an emotionless mask. “As you said, you know what happens when you assume things Perkins.” He replied.

The agent looked annoyed, then a smile slowly pulled at his lips. “Very well, let Fowler know I'll be in touch.”

Connor sighed but took it as the dismissal it was and turned to walk back towards Gavin and his people.

The FBI were now running all over the place and most of the DPD personnel had been pushed back towards the civilian lines, only Gavin and Chris holding out, waiting for Connor. As soon as he was there though the FBI were shoving them towards the police line.

“No need to be rude assholes.” Gavin snapped as the police line flickered back into life behind them.

The FBI agent didn't make a comment and simply went back to work, leaving the DPD members there wondering what had just happened.

“Alright guys. Let's call it a night.” Connor finally said and got his people moving towards the exit. “Go home for now, we can all fill out paperwork in the morning.” He added as he noted it was now close to two in the morning. They all gave various responses of thanks and scattered to the winds. “Hey Chris- when did we get the notification that the FBI had taken over the case?” He asked the officer before he could run off.

“Not til after they got here. Gavin was on the phone with Fowler, who confirmed that they were taking over from here on out.”

“Fucking pricks.” Gavin grumbled under his breath.

“Thanks Chris.”

“No problem. Get some sleep now you two. Tomorrow's gonna be hell.”

“Don't have to tell me twice.” Reed replied with a scoff.

“We'll see you in the morning.” Connor clarified. “Good night officer.”

Chris nodded his head then headed out the next exit, while Gavin and Connor continued on to the back exit, closest to their ride. “Are you alright?” Gavin asked as he dug out his keys.

“Yeah- you? I know a few bullets went flying-”

“Nah I'm fine. They landed in the walls. No one else got hurt.” He twirled the keys around his finger as they walked in the cool night air, snow crunching under their shoes. “The poor girl.”

“Yeah... and this is the fourth one in three weeks.”

“And they seem to only be getting more and more aggressive.” Gavin sighed as he grabbed Connor's helmet and handed it over to him before picking up his own. “What do you think is going on?”

Connor sighed as he secured his helmet on, before settling behind Gavin, arms snaking around the detective to secure himself on the bike. “I am unsure.” He admitted. “There's the possibility that this is a virus of some sort... but I cannot figure out how it's being passed around.” He leaned against Gavin as he started up the motorcycle, and zipped out of the parking lot. In his ear, Connor could hear the detective through a speaker system that connected the two helmets.

“Maybe it's something that's being transmitted via radio signals or something?” They both leaned into the turn as Gavin took it a little too fast.

“Then why is it only effecting some androids and not all of them?” He sighed. “There's no similarities between the hostiles. They're all different makes, and models, and even different years released.”

“Are they going in order from oldest to newest?”

“No.” He'd already thought of that, wondering if they were working themselves up the ladder or something.

“Fuck.” Gavin sped up slightly and just slipped through an intersection before it turned red. Connor was so wrapped up in the case that he didn't even make comment on it. “How about locations?” He finally offered.

“Locations?”

“Yeah, they've all taken place in populated areas- absolutely none of them have happened at home or in an alleyway.”

“They've all happened where people tend to congregate...”

“Exactly. So maybe someone's targeting certain androids and is making them 'sick'. As in-”

“Digitally sending them the flu.” Connor finished the thought.

“Yeah- you know how you can send files just by tapping shit together right? Well maybe an android is going around with that white hand stuff, and is picking androids to turn crazy?”

“That's an idea Gavin. We'll need to pull up all the camera feeds from all the cases and see if there's an android we can see touching them.”

“What about the FBI?”

There was silence a moment before a quiet shit, was heard over the speakers. “Perhaps... I could look over the desired camera feeds as part of my practice to identify certain androids from poor quality recordings.” For what ever reason, the way Connor said it, the way he sounded so earnest, or the fact that it was Connor saying it, or maybe even that Connor felt he needed to come up with the idea- what ever the reason it hit Gavin as really funny. In fact he started to laugh so hard that Connor could feel it shake his entire body, vibrating against his chest. “It would not be the first time I've done something like this Gavin. It is not that funny.” He snipped, feeling his own cheeks heat up slightly at the reaction.

“Just- fuck Connor-” Gavin tried to calm down as he finally slowed down outside their apartment. “Fuck- just the reasoning you came up with- and the way you said it.” He kicked the stand down and turned the engine off, still chuckling under his breath.

Connor clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, blue still tinting his cheeks. “It was not that funny.” He muttered again as they secured the helmets to the bike.

“You're right.” Gavin said in a calmer voice. He gave Connor's chest a pat, “It was fucking hilarious.”

Connor scowled and pushed the hand off of him and started for the front of the building, Gavin still cackling behind him. “I'm going to blame this on the alcohol still in your system.” Connor said, annoyance still clinging to his voice as they started up the stairs. “Or sleep deprivation.” He added as an afterthought.

“Or that you were just funny.” They stopped outside the door and Gavin gave him a nudge as he flicked through his key ring. “Don't be pissed off. It's two in the morning.” He proceeded to open the door and motioned for Connor to go in first.

The android gave him a look before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You're impossible sometimes.” he muttered before he walked into the apartment and slipped his shoes off by the door. No sooner was the door closed then the soft sound of a bell slowly grew louder. “Hello D.O.G..” Connor said kneeling down and allowing her to rub her face against his hand.

Gavin clicked his tongue and muttered under his breath “That damn cat-” He moved around Connor as the android scooped the cat up into his arms and headed for the living room. “We're going to bed- right?” Gavin asked as he looked at Connor and the cat skeptically.

“I don't know-” Connor smirked over the top of the cat's head. “As I do not actually require sleep, maybe I'll stay out here with this beautiful girl.”

“You better fucking not- that damn cat-”

“That's not her name-”

“D.O.G. can take care of herself out here while we go to the bed.”

“I dunno, she looks awfully sad.” He held her up level with his own face, and smiled as she rubbed her face against his.

“I knew letting that cat stay here would be a bad idea.”

“I would point out you allowed her to stay several weeks, before me staying here was even on the table.” He finally set her down on the couch and headed towards the bedroom. "So her being here is entirerly your decision. I had nothing to do with it." 

“It was raining.” Gavin gave as an excuse. 

“It isn't raining any longer? And at the time it only rained a couple of days. You could have sent her back outside.” Connor pointed out as he started to change into his sleepwear.

“Are you saying I should get rid of the cat?”

“Absolutely not." Connor replied, his LED flickering yellow for a moment. "You have decided to take care of her this long, she is now your responsibility.”

“Uhg fuck that.” He grumbled as he slipped into the bed. “And fuck you.”

“You started this entire thing.” Connor coolly replied as he joined him. Pulling the covers up, and making sure Gavin had enough. “Just get some sleep. We're going to have to go in soon to fill out those reports.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Gavin's head before settling down against him. They'd been together like this long enough now that gone was the franticness that had been there in the beginning, trying to prove to one another that they weren't going anywhere. 

It had been roughly four months since they had decided to give them a real try after the case of the Android kidnappers. That first month had been... interesting trying to adjust to being with one another while no longer under the stress of the case, but also not being with one another. Yes they had still seeing each other outside of work but then they went their separate ways to their own houses... Gavin had called more nights then he didn't with a nightmare that Connor had to talk him through, and most days Hank had to call Gavin over to shake Connor from the dazes he was still slipping into. It got a little better when Gavin was officially assigned to the android unit and they worked together more often, but things still weren't exactly right. Finally out of frustration, Gavin asked Connor to just come live with him while they sorted out the shit shows that were their heads, and Connor had agreed. That had been late August and it was now early November and neither of them talked about how Gavin's nightmares had all but stopped, and Connor's dazes had gotten shorter and shorter until it was only a minute here and there at a time now. Neither of them wanting to have the conversation that went with acknowledging they were doing better now. 

Connor could feel Gavin still thinking over everything and he chuckled lightly. “Come along detective-” He wrapped an arm around him. “You need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day.”

Gavin groaned but nodded his head as he wrapped himself around the android. “Yeah- fuck.” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For those who have been here since the beginning, thank you for waiting. For those new to the series, welcome!  
I hope you all enjoy this next installment of the series. c:
> 
> I am currently working on three fics at the moment for the DBH fandom and so updates will be slow. But they all will be updated.  
Currently in the end chapters is the fic 'Alone in the World' if you like angst and Connor/Gavin you should go give that a look as it is probably the fic I am the proudest of. 
> 
> As always I own nothing but the plot idea and the OC's


End file.
